The University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center has fostered a multidisciplinary translational research culture to fulfill our mission, which is to improve physical function and independence in older adults. Central to this mission is the career development and training of the next generation of leaders in geriatric research. Our scientific focus has evolved over the years from a specific interest in the mechanisms of sarcopenia to the translation of our findings in patient-centered interventions to improve physical function and independence. We have nurtured scientific collaborations among investigators in many areas of the translational spectrum. These efforts have resulted in the development of the theme for the next cycle. We will Identify pathways of physical function loss and gain and develop targeted interventions to improve functional recovery from illness in older adults and pursue the following scientific objectives: a) Identify pathways affecting physical function and functional recovery from illness in older adults; b) Identify potential interventions to improve the trajectories of functional recovery in geriatric patients; c) Determine the efficacy of the identified interventions in clinicl trials in geriatric patients. The programmatic specific aims are: 1. Stimulate the growth of additional multidisciplinary translational research to improve physical function and functional recovery from illness in older adults by funding pilot and developmental projects. 2. Train future leaders in geriatric research. 3. Recruit established investigators in other areas to research related to the OAIC focus. 4. Provide core support and add value to funded translational research on function and recovery in the elderly. 5. Foster collaborations between UTMB investigators and investigators at other OAICs. Our specific aims will be accomplished by supporting multidisciplinary translational teams via coordination and integration through the Leadership/Administrative Core (LAC) of the activities of our Research Career Development Core/KL2 program (RCDC/KL2), the Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core (PESC) and the three Resource Cores (RC) that encompass the major areas of our multidisciplinary translational research model: Clinical Research RC1, Metabolism and Biology RC2, and Biostatistics and Data Management RC3.